Anime in my world!
by Cookiezfreak
Summary: What if the KHR cast did not go back to the past and instead the 10th generation, 1oyr ltr varia and the arcobaleno got transported into our world as [Spoiler] and are given as a birthday present? Joint the KHR cast as they survive crazy fangirls, anime conventions and well, the demon that received them as a b'day present. OC-inserts, no pairings


I can't think of a tittle that will suit this story T^T

Anyways I hope you enjoy the story~ Please RxR thx~

Disclaimer: Cookiez does not own KHR. She only owns her OCs

Warning: Characters may be OOC

* * *

><p>I ran home in the rain as fast as i could, silently cursing as my shoes soaked up the disgusting muddy water with each step i took. I sighed out loud, why on earth did i decide to wear my converse today even though i knew it was going to rain? I stopped walking, waiting for the stupid traffic light to turn green so i can cross the road. 'So close yet so far' I thought as i stared at my house across the road. I normally love the rain but the feeling of mud and small grains of sand in your shoe was disgusting and the feeling of your socks sticking to your skin was just... weird. 'Ah fuck waiting' I thought as i quickly scanned the road for any cars before i dashed out into the road<p>

_Wait_

All of you out there are probably thinking 'Oh she's gonna die' right? Well too bad, lady luck loves me too much. I felt a sense of relief as i made it to my house. I quickly unlocked the door and went upstairs to my room to place my bag and get some clothes cause i needed to shower.

I went to the shower, leaving a trail of muddy water behind me. 'Alistair is gonna kill me and make a fuss out of this mess' I thought as i stared at the trail i left behind. I quickly took of my clothes and went into the shower, a sense of relief hit me as i felt warm water hit my skin. I guess i should introduce myself, my name is Alice and if you are wondering, Alistair is my brother, my parents both work overseas and I am 14 this year. My brother is 25 and he works as a professional photographer for cosplays and this house that i am currently living in with my brother is his shop and there are many rooms here with different designs for different cosplays. Our shop is the only in Singapore and its very popular cause it is air-conditioned so people can enjoy the cold air while wearing their extremely hot and thick costumes in Singapore and we help them to take the photos if they do not have anyone to take photos for them. We also have facilities like toilets and a small cafe so this is quite a big place. And our parents thought it will be cool to name us both Alice cause Alistair is the male version of the name Alice. My mum also quite likes Alice in Wonderland.

Anyways, I am 150cm tall and have long black hair that is slightly curly and reaches to about 3cm above my waist and light blue colored eyes. I am only 45kg and i have a pimple less face which i'm very proud of cause i take care of my body so that i can cosplay more. Oh yeah, my parents used to cosplay and are extremely supportive of us cause well they practically met at a cosplay event and they started going out after that.

"ALICE! Why is the floor so dirty?!" I heard someone scream. 'Shit Alistair is back' I thought as i quickly got out of the shower and got changed. "Sorry, it was raining~"I apologized as i closed the bathroom door and went outside to meet my brother. My brother is 172cm in height and has the same features as me except that his hair is not as long as mine and is quite spiky. "Oh, sorry i was in the kitchen and didn't know. Oh yeah, this years AFA[1] is on Dec 6,7 and 8. Our shop is going to be there so we need to start preparations now. And also the Anna[2] cosplay you ordered came this morning when you where in school, I'll pass it to you later." He said as he wiped the floor with a mop that he somehow got from thin air. "What?! Really it came this morning? YES! Now i can cosplay as Anna and you can cosplay as the red king, Mikoto suoh! Hehe~" I exclaimed as i started jumping up and down and hugging Alistair. He just laughed and rubbed my head as he told me to go and play and said that it was good idea and that he should go look for his cosplay for Mikoto Suoh. 'Hmm it feels like i'm forgetting something...Who cares, I'm gonna go watch some anime now' I thought as i started humming 'Senbonzakura' by Hatsune Miku.

Alistair POV

If i had to describe my sister then i guess she will be an extremely-forgetful-person-who-is-skilled-at-makeup-and-cosplaying-and-looks-nice-and-cute-and-dresses-cutely-but-she-is-actually-a-demon. This young lady who is currently skipping to her room and humming 'senbonzakura' by Hatsune Miku has forgotten one of the most important days in a year-her birthday. What sane person in this world can forget their birthday? The day where they receive tons of presents and money and is practically queen for that day! I stared at the now closed door of her room for 5 more seconds before running into the kitchen quietly to continue cooking. I may not look like it but i am an excellent cook as my dad is a famous patissier and my mum is also a famous model. I was currently cooking up all of her favorite dishes. I am also decorating the hall with one end of the table with all her parents and a computer facing where she will be siting so that we can face time our parents.

"And~ DONE!" I said as i stared at the room, proud of my work. On the table was her favorite dishes such as kurobuta pork, carbonara gnocchi and much more. Since she doesn't have much friends other than the staff in this shop,I invited the staff that Alice are familiar with today. 'Hmm~ they should be coming now, I told them to come in through the back door so she won't realize and told them to call me when they are here so i can unlock the door for them' I thought as i sat on a chair and started to day dream about new designs for the rooms in my shop cause this shop is only 1 year old and there are still many empty rooms

_Ring_

"Fuck! Oh its my phone, speak of the devil" I shouted as my phone suddenly rang, waking me up to reality. I quickly picked up my phone to check the caller ID and yup, it was them. "Hello~" I chirped into the phone, "VOIIII! OPEN UP THE DOOR YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH" I heard a female voice scream at the other side of the line and a few muffled giggles and laughters where heard as she shouted, I immediately rubbed my ear and held my phone with my other ear as i grabbed the keys and headed to the back door. "... What was that for Laura? Are you still sane?" I asked as i heard the said girl laugh sheepishly before answering, "Well, I wanted to try something like that at least once, hehe" The said lady said (Cookiezfreak: LOL) and i could swear i could image her scratching the back of her head while saying that. I quickly opened the door and let then in. The first one to enter was Laura, the owner of this stores cafe and the head patisserie[3]. She is the same age as me and she has curly light brown hair that reached to her waist and is about 160cm tall. She has light brown eyes and skin that seemed to be barely sun kissed, overall, this made her look like a doll. The second one who came in was Chiu Yan, she works with Laura and is like a cat so we always call her Chiu-nyan. She is 165cm tall and has black eyes and long straight black hair with red highlights in it that reached passed her shoulders. She is 21 years old and is quite fair. The third one is Alfred. He has short dark indigo coloured hair that is spiky and he has a fringe. All in all his hairstyle looks like Saruhiko Fushimi from K-Kings[4]. He also wears spectacles that are rectangular and have is black in colour and is 24 years old. He is a professional photographer who helps to take pictures and do the lightings. The last one who entered is Robert, we all call him old man as he is the oldest here. He had black hair that is quite long so its pushed back and normally tied into a short pony tail. He is quite tanned and has blueish eyes. He is very muscular though he doesn't look like it. He helps to photographed from time to time but he mostly helps to create new rooms and helps me out with the maintenance of this place like cleaning the toilets and fixing cameras or the lights, etc. He is 38 years old and has tanned skin.

"Hahahaha! Omg that Squalo impression is pfft just pfft hilarious and surprisingly good!" Chiu Yan coughed out in between laughs as she clutched her stomach and wiped a tear from her eyes that shined with humor. "Yeah that's true!" Alfred said, agreeing with Chiu Yan. "Guys don't be so lou-" I said but was cut off by Robert who beat me to the punch, "Oi, don't be so loud, she'll hear us if you keep making such a loud ruckus!" Robert said as he walked ahead of us and opened the door to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, sorry and thanks" Alfred said to Robert who was holding the door for us. The rest of us jut said thanks as we went in, with Chiu-nyan saying a quick sorry to him before she entered.

"Wow~ You did a good job preparing this all by yourself!" Laura said as she eyed the room while placing a cake that she made. The rest jest placed various dishes and presents unto the table. "Alistair, whats this huge box on the table?" Robert asked as he pointed to a huge box that took up almost half of the table and the table itself is incredibly huge, with just half of it being able to seat 5 grown adults and a child comfortably. "Huh? Oh that, that's a present from our mum and dad. Guess its their way of apologizing for not being here for her birthday again" I answered as i continued helping the others to set the table with the dishes they brought. "Oh yeah your parents did the same for your birthday right? Just that it wasn't as big but it was extremely expensive." Laura mused as she placed her present onto the table. "Yup! You practically cried and hugged and kissed the camera set that they got for you!" Chiu-nyan pointed out as she set more food on the table. "Wh-what? I-I didn't cry!" I shouted out, embarrassed. "Haha! But you can't change the fact that you did~ It was so funny, your face was all red and your eye was puffy and stuff! i still have a picture of that Boss~" Alfred said with a smirk on his face. I flushed up in embarrassment and told him to shut up. "Hn. I guess we're done now. Boss, i think you can go call call your sister now" Robert said as he glanced over the room. "Ok~" I chirped as i walked up the stairs and knocked onto Alice's door.

Alice POV

_Knock Knock_

At hearing someone knock the door i paused the anime that i was currently watching and walked towards the door. I peeked out of the door and saw Alistair outside. "Its time for dinner!" Alistair said as he smiled sweetly,_ too sweetly,_ It felt suspicious. He only smiled _this_ sweetly if he was trying to hide something like a surprise. I raised an eyebrow and nodded my head slowly, when i stepped out of my room Alistair stared at what i was wearing, pajamas, a pair of very short shorts and a slightly lacy tank top. "WAIT! Go change your clothes first before dinner!" He exclaimed. 'Okay... This is officially getting weirder' I thought as i shot him a confused look. He has never complained about me wearing pajamas to go eat dinner before. Before i could say anything a feminine voice filled the air, "Alistair are you done?" I turned my head to the direction of the stairs and saw Laura making her way to us. "Laura-senpai!" I exclaimed as i saw her. "Hmm~ oh Alice! Your brother invited me for dinner~ Ara? Your wearing pajamas? No no this can't do. Come let me help you~" She sang as she entered my room pushing my brother out of the way and sending him a wink. Okay this is extremely suspicious. "Let me see what you have in your closet," Laura said as she started rummaging through my drawers while keeping my clothes in place and not making them messy, "Aha! Here wear this!" She said as she passed me a set of clothes. I took them and flashed her a smile and said 'thank you' to her before rushing into the toilet to get changed. Laura always knew what kind of clothes i liked and i love her fashion taste so i was quit interested in what she gave me to wear. I quickly put on my clothes and the accessories that she gave me and stared into the mirror. I looked... Stunning. I was wearing a light darkseagreen 1[5] coloured long sleaved shirt that was quite fluffy and the cutting of it made the shirt look slightly big on me which made me look more skinny. It had these creamy white coloured polka dots that aren't noticeable at first glance and a white colar that was slightly lacy at the ends and 5 dark green ribbons located vertically across the center of the shirt so it made the shirt look like it had buttons. I was wearing this dainty yellow skirt that seemed to float slightly giving it a puffy look. The skirt reached slightly above my knees and had a dark yellow horizontal line just above the hem of the skirt. she also passed me my favourite chocolate brown sling bag that was quite small and in the shape of the head of a teddy bear. It had slightly dark brown stripes across its face which looked like ' '. When i exited the room Laura was squeeling and talking on and on about how cute i was (I know some of you are thinking WTH when you read finish the description so i'm gonna put a picture of how she looks like in my bio). After she finished squeeling she took 3 clips in the shape of ribbons and clipped it onto my hair. The ribbons were blue,yellow and purple in colour. After that was done, i looked at the bag i was carrying an d asked, "Laura-senpai, why am i carrying this bag?" I asked as I examined the bag. "Hmm~ Oh the bag looks cute on you with this outfit so just take it with you, you can put your phone or something inside" she answered as we walked down the stairs together.

When we entered the dining room the lights were switched off. 'Strange' i thought as i turned the lights on. the minute i switched the lights on i heard the some people scream 'happy birthday Alice!'. I was shocked, no, to say i was shocked was an understatement. "OMG I FORGOT!" I screamed as the others in the room just laughed at my forgetfulness. "Haha idiot" I heard my brother say as he hit my head playfully. I pretended to pout and be angry at him for hitting my head before giggling. "Haha hey princess. Here" Robert said as he pulled out the chair at the head of the table for me to sit. I laughed as i went over and sat down, letting him push my chair nearer to the table. Suddenly i felt a weight on my head, I touched my head and felt something cold like metal. i took it off my head and saw that it was a crown! Not just any crown though, it was the same crown that Shiro from no game no life has! it looked like Robert had taken it straight out of the manga or anime as it looked just like the actual thing especially since it was made out of metal. "Thank you uncle Robert!" I exclaimed as i got out of my seat and hugged him. uncle Robert just chuckled and pet my head telling me to let him go. "Aww~ Alice you look like a princess! Come let me help you put on the crown!" Laura-senpai said as she took the crown from my hands and placed it onto my head in the same manner as how Shiro wears hers, of course taking off the clips in my hair before doing that. "Oi! Old man that's no fair, getting the head start like that!" Alfred whined in a childish manner making us all laugh, "Life is never fair" Uncle Robert said, not wanting Alfred to have the last say. Alfred-nii just half-pouted angrily at him making us all life hysterically

~Time Skip~ After Eating and clearing of dishes~

"OMG this is too delicious~" I said as i leaned back into my chair, full from all the food i had just eaten. "Haha, boss is the skype ready? I want Alice to hurry up and open the presents!" Chiu Yan said as she nudged me with her elbow. " Okay okay, we're connected now!" I said as i pushed the computer forward, allowing the screen to face all of us and the presents. "Hmm? Hori-san it's connected!". A tall man with aquamarine eyes that just draws you in and has long, straight black hair that reaches just past his shoulder that is tied up into a small pony tail at the back of the head and has 8 piercings chirped as he glanced at the lady next to him. "Izumi! Call me Kyouko!" A mature lady said as she hit the man in the head with a bat playfully, well if u count him falling off his seat while that happened playful the yeah... The said lady has long curly light brown that has been curled so that it gives her a mature look that has a cute touch and eyes so brown they seem to be slightly red[6]."Ahh... Sory haha" Dad said as he rubbed the back of his head "Anyways! Happy birthday Alice!" Mum and dad said at the same time. "Haha Thank you!" I laughed as I waved my hand, "Alice! Openthepresentsnow!" Dad said as he stared into the screen. "Huh? Sorry Izumi-san but can you repeat that?" Alfred-nii said as he stared at my dad weirdly. "Open the presents now! Mine first! The huge present we gave you contains two boxes, one is Ho-Kyouko's and the other one is mine!" Dad said beaming. "Haha! Too bad Izumi-san but we already chose the order of which present Alice opens up first! Fufufu~ The list is like this:

1. Robert

2. Alfred

3. Alistair

4. Laura

5. Chiu Yan

6. Izumi

7. Hori

...and this is the list!" Alfred announced as dad looked shocked and froze, mum just pulled dad away from the screen and threw him onto the floor and she laughed and smirked at us, saying something about 'best things come last'- or something of that sort. "Haha! Well then, here!" Alfred-nii said as he handed me a present that was delicately wrapped with a pale pink paper and a yellow ribbon that was a little shimmery. I took a few second to admire the present before ripping the wrapper off. Inside was... Nothing?! "Huh?!" We all said at the same time, except for uncle Robert, "hahahahahaha!" Robert laughed. "Oi, Old man! Where's Alice's present?" Chiu Yan 'asked' well more like demanded an answer from uncle Robert. "Haha! have you forgotten? You've already seen the present!" Uncle Robert said as he pointed to my head where I was wearing the crown that he had given me...

Wait he just gave me the crown today and it is my birthday today...

"Ohh!" I said as i laughed. The others just laughed and then the next person gave me their present. Alfred gave me a paint gun that he modified to look like Reborn from KHR's gun, Alistair gave me a wireless headphone that also works like a walkie talkie is like those spy movies where the listening device is on one ear only and has a mic that can be brought up and down. Laura gave me a cosplay which is what Yawazawa Nico from love live:School Idol project wears when she practices on the roof top with the rest of μ's. Chiu Yan gave me a ninja set... Yes a ninja set, inside was a ninja outfit that was a body clinging sleeveless black turtle neck midriff shirt and a black coloured body clinging shorts, there was this chain mail shirt that you wear underneath the black midriff shirt and the toeless ninja shoes that naruto from naruto always wears except that it was black in colour. There was this bandage thingy that you use to cover the right leg till slightly below the middle portion of my thigh and this black strap that has a pouch that i tie around my right thigh, on top of the bandage, and you can put a weapon inside. there was also a face mask, which covered all the way to my nose. There was also this two black thights that covered all the way to my knees. This outfit also has a lot of seret pockets everywhere and spaces for hidding weapons. Dad gave me the full set of KHR rings, yes, the ones Tsuna used in the final arc, the one he used against Vindice. And at last, the present i've been looking forward too.

Mum's box was decorated with an Alice in wonderland themed paper, i carefully tore the wrapping off and began to open the lid of the box...

? POV

"Voooiiiiiiiii! where the hell are we!"

"Shut up thrash!"

"Hieeeeeee! Stop shouting! Reborn where are we? Why can't we move! HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Dame-tsuna stop squeeling like that you are a mafia boss!"

"I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

"Maa maa calm down Tsuna!"

"Baseball-head don't touch juudaime so casually!"

"WHERE ARE WE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Lal! are you okay? Kora!"

"Kufufufu, Oya Oya it seems we are in a box or something"

"Mukuro-sama..."

"Hn, Kamikorosu pineapple herbivore"

"Muu, where is my money!"

"Ushishishi"

"Bel-senpai, srop stabbing me it hurts"

"Lambo-sama wants can-

Suddenly a light slowly appeared and stopped the chattering of the things in the box, they were met with an excited and elated young girl with aquamarine eyes, black hair and wearing a crown

* * *

><p>[1]-AFA is short for Anime festival asia which is an anime convention.<p>

[2]-Anna is a character fron K-Kings.

[3]-Patissier is someoone who is kinda like a pastry chef i guess? Its hard to explain .

[4]- Fushimi looks like this  
>wikiSaruhiko_Fushimi

[5]-I found a website that called it 's the lightest shade of darkseagreen if i'm not wrong. just search it and the colour will come out

[6]-If you guys don't know this yet then i shall tell you, Alice and Alistair's parents are modeled after the main characters in a manga called Horimiya. The main characters of the manga are Murimuya Izumi and Kyouko Hori

* * *

><p>How is it? Please RXR! THANK YOU SO MUCH!<p> 


End file.
